


And Noon Should Burn - Artwork

by SarahBrumbles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBrumbles/pseuds/SarahBrumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing series of illustrations for And Noon Should Burn by the lovely and talented readergirl1013 - a Captain America fic all from the perspective of Rebecca Barnes, who has the most tragic life in the history of ever, captured in a brutally honest yet poetically beautiful style.  Check it out!!<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/5993383/chapters/13771765</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barnes Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readergirl1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl1013/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Noon Should Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993383) by [readergirl1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl1013/pseuds/readergirl1013). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first family portrait - Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, Bucky, Alice, and Becca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love! Please be sure to read and comment on And Noon Should Burn as well!   
> Find more of my work here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> I take requests :)


	2. Rogers-Barnes Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for the amazing fic And Noon Should Burn by readergirl1013 - all from Becca Barnes's perspective.  Read it here:  [archiveofourown.org/works/5993…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/5993383/chapters/13771765) Seriously.  Get over there!


	3. The Airship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Stevie and Becca watching an airship go by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love! So gimme some lovin', and don't leave out readergirl1013 either! Go check out the story, you won't be sorry!!


	4. Bucky, Becca, Stevie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback it love - feel it and give it, and I love you long time in return :P Don't forget to read And Noon Should Burn and leave comments there as well! 
> 
> Find more of my work here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> I take requests :)


	5. Real Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a little reliable backup sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love. Show me some, and I love you long time in return :P Don't forget to read And Noon Should Burn and leave comments there as well! 
> 
> Find more of my work here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> I take requests :)


	6. Meeting Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little outside perspective never hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love! Gimme some, and I love you long time in return :P Don't forget to check out And Noon Should Burn and leave comments for readergirl1013!
> 
> Find more of my work here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> I take requests :)


	7. Til the end of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pact is reconfirmed between siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love! Gimme some and I love you long time in return :P Don't forget to read And Noon Should Burn and leave comments for readergirl1013!
> 
> Find more of my work here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> I take requests :)


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca is walked down the aisle by her brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love! Gimme some and I love you long time in return :P Don't forget to check out And Noon Should Burn and leave comments for readergirl1013!
> 
> Find more of my work here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> I take requests :)


	9. Empty Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, but Becca doesn't feel like celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love! Gimme some and I love you long time in return :P Don't forget to read and comment on And Noon Should Burn!
> 
> Find more of my work here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> I take requests :)


	10. Proctor Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new family portrait - Becca, Joe, Jamie and Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love! Gimme some and I love you long time in return :P And don't forget to read and comment on And Noon Should Burn!!
> 
> Find more of my work here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> I take requests :)


	11. At the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Proctors take a family vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love! Gimme some and I'm yours forever :P And don't forget to read and comment on And Noon Should Burn!!
> 
> Find more of my work here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> I take requests :)


	12. The Teen Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca with her kids Jamie and Alice, having a calm moment in the kitchen before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love! Gimme some and I'm yours forever :P And don't forget to check out And Noon Should Burn and leave comments there!!
> 
> Find more of my work at: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> I take requests :)


	13. MIckey!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love - gimme some and I love you long time in return :P And don't forget to check out the fic and comment there a well! I'm always open to requests, so if you have an idea, let me know :) You can check out more of my work here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/


End file.
